


Arashi Challenge Drabbles

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They looked at each other - friends, rivals, brothers in arms since their youth. Eyes wet but smiles fond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them -- okay, I have to admit, only did 9 ^^'
> 
> Also posted on [LJ here](http://kindai-kazoku.livejournal.com/7573.html)

**L’Arc~en~Ciel’s “Winter Fall”**  
  
Wrapping his scarf around his neck more closely, Jun stopped to look up at the sky, white and heavy. It had been snowing for days, cushioning the world in a sea of white, noises muffled, everything somehow slowing down.  
  
It was a nice change of pace, their schedules a bit lighter as were their hearts. So today, he could take the time – and he would take the time, more importantly – to get himself some steaming hot coffee at the Starbuck’s just around the corner from the recording studio.  
  
Snow tangling in his eyelashes as his gaze was still directed upwards, he had to think of Masaki, who would have laughingly opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue and tried to eat snow. Masaki would have made it a challenge, just for him to join in, for his favourite MatsuJun…  
  
“Make it two mochas, please, one with extra marshmallows.” He smiled.  
  


~~~

 **311’s “Beautiful Disaster”**  
  
Satoshi had painted, which wasn’t that unusual an occurrence. Although this... This was…  
  
Sho was seething. Nino was being his usual sarcastic self. “Of course the canvas wouldn’t give you enough space, Leader. Or were you just nodding off and sleep-painting?”  
  
It was a disaster. Scrubbing at the walls didn’t really help. The colour wouldn’t come off – which only made Sho scrub all the harder… Eventually, Nino had gone and left him with drenched walls and a dejected Leader. Sho was close to tears – of misery, anger or rage, he wasn’t sure; the older man’s apartment was a mess and they were only making things worse, it felt.  
  
Scrubbing furiously, he suddenly felt Ohno approach. Quietly, as always. “Sho-kun,” he said in his calm, quiet voice. Whirling around, he found Satoshi’s eyes large and soft and a smile playing across his face. “Don’t bother. It’s perfect the way it is.”  
  


~~~

 **Slut’s “Staggered and Torn”**  
  
Rule number one in Arashi: No poking into each other’s private lives. That’s why they worked so well as a group.  
  
This one, though, was hard to just watch. They were nothing if not professionals, but being professional about a botched relationship didn’t cut it here. One wouldn’t talk to them, burying his nose in his Nintendo 3D; the other one was being the perfect workaholic.  
  
The other three had long drinking sessions; of course they would always come back to the topic of the break-up. Supposed break-up – neither Nino nor Jun had ever acknowledged any kind of relationship in the first place. Should they say something? Shouldn’t they? And what would they say, where to start?  
  
Eventually, no words were needed, just a camera and a group hug. Nudged gently from three sides, looks were exchanged – and Aiba smiled a proud grin when he saw Jun approach Nino afterward.  
  


~~~

 **UB40’s “Red Red Wine”**  
  
Getting drunk on camera wasn’t as fun as it might sound. Neither was getting up from a way too comfy couch afterwards, still on camera, staggering after your colleague and friend.  
  
Jun found himself stumbling and crashing into Sho’s back, both of them ending up in a heap on the floor, giggling like schoolgirls instead of grown men.  
  
Holding on to each other, leaning into each other’s shoulder, Sho’s solid chest. Sho was warm, Jun discovered. Comfortable. Almost as comfortable as the couch. He could stay here. Now, if the other man would just stop giggling and start seeing him.  
  


~~~

 **Train’s “Calling All Angels”**  
  
Aiba was great with those kids, Sho smiled to himself.  
  
It was hard enough as it was, visiting the pediatric part of the cancer ward. One shouldn’t go through so much at such a young age. When Sho saw the children, he immediately imagined what it had to be like. How he would feel if his brother had to go through this, his sister, himself. It was bad enough when you were an adult. But a child…  
  
So he was careful, kept his emotional distance, because he knew he would be devastated to hear bad news about any of these young souls, no matter what.  
  
Aiba on the other hand just gave them a wide smile and an open heart. He was completely open and completely vulnerable. Gave them acceptance and hope. Just what they needed, and Sho admired his best friend and partner for it.  
  
He knew Masaki would cry his eyes out should one of the kids they were meeting today not get well again. They both knew Sho would be there to brake his fall, to be the shoulder to cry and lean on. And that gave him hope, too, that he was just what Masaki needed.  
  


~~~

 **L’Arc~en~Ciel’s “Pieces”**  
  
Everyone had thought Sho would be the first to have kids. No one would have thought Jun to slip up – or to be a good parent. But the day he had found out he was to be one, Jun put everything that wasn’t necessary on hold. Turned down a lead role in a getsu-kyuu dorama. Going out became the rare exception. Instead, Jun spent a lot of time with preparation. Classes on parenting, shopping for baby stuff, looking after the mother.  
  
It wasn’t until after he had knocked on Aiba’s door one night and gotten drunk on the best whiskey he could find that the tears came.  
  
After he had puked his heart out with the expensive alcohol, he was just sitting there, hugging Aiba unusually tightly and crying into his shoulder. Between sobs, he confessed: The girl had lost the baby and Jun’s world was suddenly falling to pieces.  
  


~~~

 **Goose’s “Trendsetter”**  
  
Incredibly tight pants – check. Shirt the most screaming clash of colours – check. Aviator’s sunglasses – check. A huge if not gigantic hat – check. Sho knew he would lose this round of Mannequin Five yet again; the stuff he had picked had been out of despair more than anything else. He wasn’t good at current fashion trends; he would choose his beloved comfy and practical wear over hip stuff any day. So imagine what surprise it was when he walked down the catwalk, turning with just the right amount of self-deprecation, and suddenly heard that he had gotten the majority of votes!  
  


~~~

 **Gackt’s “Last Song”**  
  
It was over. It was all over, all the hectic, stressful, fun times. Arashi was over after so many successful years together.  
  
The five men looked back at the empty stadium where they had given their very last concert the day before, hearts heavy and ears still ringing with all of the cheering and cries of encore.  
  
Then they looked at each other - friends, rivals, brothers in arms since their youth. Eyes wet but smiles fond. They would still be seeing each other from time to time.  
  
Quietly and thick with tears, Aiba started humming a tune they all knew by heart: A.Ra.Shi. One after the other joined in, first Sho, then Ohno, then Jun and Nino.  
  
As much as they looked forward to getting more sleep and time for themselves, with family and friends, they would miss this. They would always be Arashi, but they would miss this.  
  


~~~

 **Blondie’s “Call Me”**  
  
Jun dialed Sho’s number, waiting for the well-known sound of ringing. It did. Sho picked up – and Jun hurriedly ended the call.  
  
He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. It was such a stupid idea; they would see each other in the morning anyway.  
  
Still… he risked a glance at his cell to see if Sho would call him back. Waited a few long seconds. Nothing. Only his heartbeat echoing in his ears.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he was dialing again, but threw the stupid phone onto his bed before he could finish and connect the call. This was stupid. Frustrated, Jun got up, pacing, then deciding to get himself a glass of water. Like this wasn’t childish in way too many sorts of ways.  
  
When his phone rang, he dashed to it. And a broad smile stretched on his face when he saw Sho’s caller ID on the screen.


	2. Meme Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my challenge post [HERE](http://kitkaos.livejournal.com/174324.html)

**Float**

As he was staring after it, he was reminded of a colourful jellyfish gliding weightlessly through the clear waters of the southern seas. Viewed from above the water’s surface, it even looked like it was moving, gently floating left and right; Ohno knew it had to be the underwater currents tugging at its form.

“What did you even do that for?” he demanded of Aiba, his voice a little too pouty in his own ears.

A sheepish look crossed Aiba’s face. “You told me to get rid of it, since you don’t need it anymore. Why would you need a vibrator in the first place?”

“Lady friends?” Ohno shrugged. He did have quite a few, even though only a small number of them would ever join him on his boat. They found it boring and maybe it was boring sometimes. But for Ohno it felt like home like nothing else did.

Except maybe being around Aiba did. The mischievous glint in his eyes and the open laugh he was showing him now. “You’re not making me jealous, are you?”

For just an instant, Ohno felt like he knew how it had to feel being carried by the tides. To gently be pushed here and there, only to eventually arrive at a sunny beach, sand glistening in the sun and colourful fish yours alone to observe. And eat.

Ohno decided to let himself be carried by those tides, float, and took a slow step toward Aiba. “Well, that depends. Would it work?”

He had to raise his gaze a little when Aiba met him halfway. “Of course it would. Oh-chan is such a mystery sometimes.” Aiba’s voice dropped. “But, you know, since I’m the one you took with you on this fishing trip, you’re mine now. No lady friends necessary.”

“Okaeri.”

~*~

**Leaving marks**

“So, Jun-kun, I didn’t know you were into horse riding?” The question is innocent enough, just like Sho’s expression asking it.

Angling his head as far as he can, Jun tries to identify what it is that has caught Sho’s interest all of a sudden. Seriously, the man’s shell is harder to crack than any oyster’s; if Jun didn’t know he is worth the effort… When he doesn’t find anything out of the ordinary, Jun goes back to nipping at the soft skin at Sho’s neck he is so shamelessly being presented with. No one would be able to keep him from leaving his mark there, so he goes back to working on a beautifully dark hickey. Biting and sucking again.  
When Sho still seems preoccupied by his thoughts, Jun mumbles, “What makes you think that?”

“Your riding crop there.” Jun has never heard Sho’s voice this husky as at this very moment, all innocence gone.

The darker timbre makes his knees go weak and his mouth go dry. Of course he knows which riding crop Sho is talking about. Jun got it as a present when he started taking riding lessons for his movie. Not that he ever used it for its intended purpose…

“You think…” Sho wets his lips, capturing Jun’s complete attention with this small gesture, eyes ablaze, “You think I could give it a go?”

Jun wants to ask what he means but at that exact moment knows exactly without asking. All he can do is nod. Then he blinks, clears his throat. What is he doing here? Handing over control to Sho of all people?

“Seriously?!” Jun’s wry protest is only half-hearted, for he can clearly see the way Sho’s fingertips are caressing the slender length of the crop, the excited little twinkle in his eyes, his half-open mouth, breaths shallow and lips twitching in anticipation.

Just as he can see Sho is crestfallen at the answer, despite his trying to hide it, the light in his eyes dimming considerably. “It’s okay, we don’t have to.”

Thing is, if he gives in now, it means abandoning his work on that perfect hickey – it means receiving marks instead of leaving them himself. Does he really want to do this? Does he trust Sho enough to hand over control just like that? Jun is pondering this question in all earnestness.

“Do you want to try it?” It’s a peace offering from Sho. His eyes have turned soft as he meets Jun’s gaze head on, even if there is a hint of nervousness in them despite the smile on his plump lips.

A soft shake of Juns head and an uncharacteristically chaste kiss ghosting over his lips. “You saw it first so... Let’s do this.”

The bright and honest smile on Sho’s lips is breathtaking. “What’s your safe word?”

How could Jun ever not trust Sho? They have known each other for the better part of their lives, even if all of this – them – Is still quite new.

~*~

**Rituals**

Jun had gone through the detailed storyboard, timed to the second, together with Light several times already. The same went for Sound and Pyrotechnics. Jun checked off these points on his long list and quickly made to get to their live band and see if they were on stand-by already.

He knew he was still running around in his own pair of baggy jeans and an old Staff t-shirt, but his own wardrobe, hair and make-up were the easiest to control, time and get done with; he first had to check on everything else one last time.

It was his own little ritual – and everyone else better get out of his way.

Stage and venue: check (this morning already). Lights: check. Sound: check. Pyro: check. Musicians: check. Juniors: check. Microphones: check. Wardrobe change: check.

When he finally flopped down in his chair and the stylist got to work, he watched Sho quietly reading a newspaper across from him – and Jun couldn’t help but wonder if he remembered all the steps and timings.

Sho looked up to meet Jun’s eyes, the dark look he was giving him loud and clear: ‘Don’t you even dare question my professionalism,’ was what it said. Jun wouldn’t even flinch, let alone look away. It was his responsibility, he wanted to say.

One time, Sho had even offered to help – and they had ended up checking everything twice, more work instead of less. Jun had questioned Sho’s thoroughness; Sho had questioned Jun’s trust.

Ever since then, they kept a safe distance before and during concerts. It was a lot easier that way. Jun would arrive at the venue hours before Sho anyway. He knew he was a bit high-strung whenever concert season rolled around; he wanted everything to be perfect. He wouldn’t compromise that, even if it meant sacrificing being anything more than civil toward anyone.

Which didn’t mean he didn’t look forward to when the concert was over. The rush of endorphins from a job well done, a fun concert, and a large venue full of screaming fans always made it worth it. Jun would just forget about any kind of personal space, hug all the others, kiss Sho, then be taken home by him and make it all up to Sho.

“Everything’s set. Let’s make this great.”

It’s their little ritual, both their smiles at this moment forced, but a promise in their eyes.


End file.
